Side by Side
by WordsHavePower
Summary: Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along? SLASH Disclaimer – Don’t own, don’t sue!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

Arthur was used to feeling alone. He was a Prince; he either had superiors or servants. And Merlin.

He hadn't wanted Merlin as a servant. All he had wanted was to keep the little brat in the dungeons for a few more days – teach him a lesson. But Gaius had fished him out – apparently the boy was some relation sent to be his apprentice or general dogsbody, but after the boy had somehow saved his life his father had seen fit to force the boy onto him.

Since he had Merlin had steadily made Arthur's life a misery. He was clumsy, he had no sense of timekeeping and he had no idea of the etiquette needed to live in a castle. The boy was terrible on a hunt and what's worse – his attitude was never one of a servant. As if he was simply humouring Arthur by being his servant. His respect when it was unavoidable was always never quite genuine. But then, Merlin had sacrificed his life to save Arthur's.

He had drunk from that goblet, knowing it was poisoned. He had almost died to save Arthur, and Arthur couldn't let him. He had disobeyed his father and ridden off into the night. That woman – Nimueh – had left him to die alone in the dark. And then something happened. Something Arthur could not explain.

A bubble of energy, of light, had appeared and floated over. He had been terribly afraid, for it was obviously magical in origin, but it didn't attack him. It simply hovered near him, casting enough light to see by, to climb by. Curiosity overcame trepidation and when he reached a safe ledge, he reached out and touched it – very lightly.

Reaching out to it it had been interesting. It had moved away slightly as if nervous of him, but when he slowed and remained still for a moment it moved back nearer him. Hesitantly, as if approaching an unknown dog, he reached out and finally it allowed contact.

Merlin, back in Camelot, gasped as he felt Arthur touch his magic. This was an intense experience, more intense than the pain of getting poisoned. It was very odd, truth be told – a sort of uncomfortable intimacy, a pleasurable pain that ran from the ball of magic in his hand all the way up his arm, making it tingle.

Arthur felt the tingle and relished it. There was something wonderfully brilliant about touching this; the thrill of touching something forbidden. It felt…so _intimate_. He felt a firm layer, but it swirled around his fingers. It felt warm and comforting, it was strange – it felt like someone, whoever had cast the magic obviously, really cared. Feelings that were not his own swirled around his; concern, patience, pride and love. A deep-rooted, overwhelming love. Arthur almost pulled back in shock. It was quite overpowering to discover someone loved you so deeply, so strongly.

Arthur felt safe. Totally at home, gently touching the magic. Then he felt a wave of pain through it and in his minds eye he saw Merlin. Merlin lying on the bed in Gaius' chamber, covered in sweat and groaning with the effects of the poison. The blanket had been thrown back, obviously he was feverish, but in his hand was a small, bluish swirling ball of magic. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and this time he did pull his hand back. All the sensations left him feeling suddenly alone. So very alone. And strangely cold. He shook his head and glanced at the magic, a few feet away on the rock wall he saw the mortaeus flower, the antidote needed to cure Merlin. After much stretching he managed to pluck a flower and resumed his climb up the cliff. Once he reached the top he scramled out and watched as the magic ball rose in the air and flew away. He shook his head, stunned at what he had experienced , then found his horse and galloped back to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

Arrested! Thrown in the dungeons as a common criminal – all because his father was a bad-tempered idiot who couldn't see right from wrong, only that he had been disobeyed – never mind the reason! And when he crushed the mortaeus flower in front of him! Arthur had never known such cruelty. He had almost given up, sitting listless in his cell when Gwen had come, bearing food. He had managed to give her the flower, knowing she could be trusted. It was close, but she got away and Merlin got the antidote he needed.

Now Arthur was faced with an unsual circumstance. What was he to do about Merlin? He knew he was a sorcerer and magic was against the law of Camelot. As a duitful son and Prince he should turn Merlin over to his father. But his father was blind when it came to magic. He would have Merlin excuted, regardless of him almost dying to save Arthur, and only using magic to protect him. So Arthur wouldn't tell his father about Merlin. But what to do about what he had learnt about Merlin's feelings from touching his magic? Merlin _loved_ him.

How did he feel about Merlin? He wasn't sure. Merlin exasperated him no end but he was always honest and always there. He treated Arthur like a person, like Arthur, not as a Prince. Like just another boy his age, a friend. Arthur had never had a real friend before (Morgana didn't count – she was a girl!) and slowly, alone in the dungeon, Arthur realised he cared about Merlin more than he had ever cared about anyone else. Ever. It was quite a revelation. Once he got out of the dungeon he showered and changed and headed over to Gaius'.

Merlin was awake, wrapped in a blanket and sitting at the table sipping at a goblet of water. He didn't hear Arthur come in, or Gaius leave at a glance from Arthur. Arthur walked slowly round into Merlin's field of view. He started slightly but grinned up at him.

"Feeling better?" he asked,

"Yeah" Merlin replied, suddenly shy and glanced down,

"Thanks to you" he continued, "Thanks"

Arthur smiled down at him,

"No problem."

Arthur grabbed a chair, twirled it around and sat, holding onto the back and looked at Merlin. His face was still pale, but his colour was slowly returning. His dark hair was mused and his dark eyes were looking back at Arthur, a slightly bemused look on his face:

"Can I get you something, Sire?"

Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath,

"Merlin, we need to talk…about what happened."

Merlin nodded resignedly and looked miserably into his goblet.

"Firstly – thank you for what you did, for drinking, for stopping me." Merlin looked at him, some of the wariness leaving his eyes, and nodded and smiled. Arthurs next sentence crushed the small hope that had built up.

"You sent the light didn't you?"

Merlin's cheeks lost all their colour and had he had the strength he would have leapt to his feet.

"I'll take that as a yes" Arthur continued. Merlin simply stared into his cup.

"I havn't told my father. I'm not going to."

Merlin's head shot up, his eyes wide and hopeful,

"Why?"

"I am not like my father" Arthur tried to explain,

"You sent the light to help me – to protect me! I can't have you executed for that – not after I went to so much trouble to save you!"

Merlin's face lit up in a shy, tired smile, but a smile none the less.

"How many times have you used magic to save me?"

Arthur's eyes lit up with sudden recognition,

"That fight! When we first met – you used magic to move all those damn things!"

Merlin blushed and had the grace to look abashed but spoilt it by grinning a moment later. Arthur turned serious,

"Merlin, obviously you know what my father will do if he finds out. I don't know how you of all people have been able to hide this – but keep it hidden!"

Merlin nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face. Arthur knew! He wasn't going to tell. His greatest secret shared – finally! No more guilt and sneaking around his best friend. It felt wonderful.

Arthur smiled back, happy because Merlin was happy. He could feel the relief emenating from Merlin and recognised it, a tight, small knot of feeling in the back of his head. Which was strange as he had never felt anything like this before. Which brought him onto the other akward topic he needed to cover with Merlin.

"Are you even a little curious as to how I found out about the magic?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as casusal and as steady as possible.

Merlin's smile faded and he sighed; a serious sigh, not a light-hearted, slightly exasperated, Arthur-is-being-a-prat sigh.

"I felt you touch my magic" he answered, his voice quiet.

"I'm not sure that was a good idea" Merlin continued, now actively avoiding Arthur's eyes.

"Why?" Arthur asked, just as Guias returned.

"Sire" he said, moving through the room, carrying a bag of fresh herbs.

"I suppose you knew about Merlin, didn't you, Guias?"

Guias froze.

"It's alright Guias. I won't betray him."

Guias looked relieved and sat down heavily.

"How is your temperature, Merlin?"

Merlin checked his forehead,

"I feel fine, Guias. Except…"

Guias raised his eyebrow,

"Arthur touched my magic"

Guias' eyes widened, his entire body tensed.

"Oh" he managed weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

Arthur looked impatiently between Guias, who looked horrifed and Merlin, who looked slightly nausceous. Strangely, Arthur could feel exactly how nausceous Merlin was feeling; the knot of feeling in the back of Arthurs head working overtime.

"What's happened?" he asked resigned to something terrible.

Merlin kept his eyes firmly on the table and Guias quelled under the look Arthur gave him. Sighing heavily he answered:

"There are very few spells that create physical objects – most simply create the desired effect – wind or fire or move something. As such the spell Merlin used is rare and …well…Merlin's magic is slightly different anyway…"

Arthur looked at Merlin as Guias trailed off.

"What's different about your magic?" he asked softly, realising that whatever was going on was serious and scaring Merlin would not help. He knew some people thought he was a pig-headed idiot with the sensitivity of a gnat but he was very good at reading people and understanding their emotions. With Merlin, it was made easier through the now familiar knot in the back of his head. He was no longer afraid of it, merely wanted to understand it.

Merlin looked at him and smiled thinly,

"I was born with magic. Even before I could talk I could do magic. Most sorcerers need to study magic for years and learn all sorts of spells, I don't."

Arthur frowned,

"Its instinctual?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur's expression cleared.

"Cool" Merlin grinned at him.

"So, what's the problem with me touching his magic?"

Merlin and Guias glanced at each other,

"Well…Merlin's magic is a part of him in a way other sorcerers cannot understand. It is a deep part of him, part of his soul and heart. This is what you touched Arthur – you touched Merlin in the most intimate way it is possible to touch someone. You touched the part of him that makes him Merlin – his very core."

Arthur started to look queasy.

"For many this contact is never made. It is, if I may say so Sire, typical the first contact of this kind in a generation would be between the two of you!! Always causing trouble the both of you – never giving an old man the peace he needs!"

Merlin and Arthur smiled at Guias' grumblings.

"Guias?" asked Merlin, "Has anyone ever touched your magic?"

Guias stared at him for a moment before blushing slightly, which was unexpected and quite sweet. Arthur found himself frowning slightly but of course Guias had magic. His father obviously knew so he said nothing.

"Just once" replied Guias, looking wistful. "We were both sorcerers and it…just happened."

He looked up at the two young men who were both grnning at him,

"Oh get away!" he snapped, smiling back. Then the smiled faded, which Arthur noticed immediately.

"What is it, Guias?"

"In my case the touch was consentual" he hestitated,

"I am unsure of the effects a non-consentual touch will have – on both of you."

Arthur started at Guias, the words refusing to sink in properly.

"Guias" he choked out "Are you saying I raped Merlin?"

"No" Guias replied immedietly, "No, not at all. Its just…a little dubious…I suppose"

Arthurs face twisted with anguish and he turned to Merlin:

"Merlin! I had no idea! I'm sorry, truly!"

Merlin took Arthur's hand and smiled,

"You didn't rape me, Arthur. You reaching out was unexpected, but welcomed. You gave me plenty of time, remember? I allowed the contact. I didn't realise the implications – I'm the one who should be sorry. Really."

Arthur's body relaxed momentarily as he grasped both Merlin's hands in his.

"Implications?"

Merlin tried to look away but Arthur wouldn't let him.

"Can you feel it? A small knot of feeling in the back of your head?"

Arthur nodded,

"You have one to?"

Merlin nodded back and sighed,

"I didn't know anything would happen from the contact. I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur nodded,

"It's alright Merlin. I'm getting used to it. Only, I'm not entirely sure what it does. Or what it means. And there was something else I felt when I was in contact with your magic that I'd like to talk about."

At this point Guias decided he needed his room back and shooed them out, either to Arthur's chamber or some other private hideaway within the castle. They decamped to Arthur's chamber with some fruit and some wine.

"So. What's your thoughts on this…thing?" Arthur asked, settling himself comfortably on his bed, propped up with a few pillows, clutching a goblet of wine. Merlin curled up at the bottom of the bed looked thoughtful for a moment then replied:

"It seems to be a bundle of…something. I can feel what you feel and I assume you can feel what I feel."

Arthur nodded.

"I'm hoping this is as far as it goes – feelings or emotions at the forefront of our minds. But boundaries will take time to define."

Arthur nodded again and sipped at his wine, wondering how the hell he was going to articulate this next…what? Concern? Point?

"There is just one more thing we need to discuss. When I touched your magic…when I touched you…I felt…something. Your emotions. Every single feeling."

Arthur paused, unsure and frustrated. Merlin looked at him, a distinct wariness in his gaze again. Merlin could feel Arthurs frustration and Arthur could sense another surge of fear through his manservant. He didn't understand Merlin. He really didn't.

"Why are you afraid?" he spoke softly, almost whispering as he gestured for Merlin to move next to him. The knot was telling him Merlin was terrified, even more scared than when Arthur found out about is magic. Was it possible to have a greater secret than sorcerer?

Apparantly so.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

Arthur didn't need the knot to tell him how Merlin was feeling, the boy was practically shaking as he moved reluctantly next to Arthur.

"Merlin" Arthurs voice wavered slightly as he whispered his friends name. Deciding instantly that honesty was the best policy; he wouldn't force Merlin to say what Arthur already knew. It was Arthur's tern to bear his soul and throw all out into the open.

"I realised something when my father had me locked in the dungeon" he said, as casually as he could. Damn it all Arthur! He berated himself, you are Crown Prince of Camelot. You can have anyone you want…except Merlin…he reminded himself. He could never do anything Merlin didn't want. He cared for him to much to do that.

"Yes?" asked Merlin after Arthur didn't elaborate after a few minutes.

"Oh…er…well…I figured…erm…" Arthur took a very deep breath,

"I figured that you were the person I cared for most in the world. More than my father, Morgana…anyone. Just you. And I realised I havn't been treating you the way I should. And…well…I saw how you felt when I touched you, hell I felt how you felt about me when I touched you…and…I was surprised, shocked – it's not every day you discover someone loves you so much. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that…well…I love you to, Merlin"

Arthur paused for breath watching Merlin's responses carefully. He felt shock, then hope. It was like a candle had been lit, where once there was darkness and gloom there was a clear, shining light. Merlin grinned at him and moved marginally closer.

"Really?" he asked, also trying to keep his voice even. Trying to show it wasn't as important as it was, but Arthur could tell. The knot in the back of his head telling him exactly how important this was to Merlin.

"Yes" he said, looking Merlin straight in the eye, and willing him to feel the sincerity. Merlin smiled again and Arthur grinned back. Then Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur's cheek gently. Arthur remained still. Merlin leaned back and regarded him.

"Too far?" he asked quietly, fearful again of rejection. It had been too much to expect of course. Arthur was a Prince, he needed an heir, he couldn't be with Merlin. Deep down, Merlin had always known that, but it was in that moment that all the pain came flooding back.

"No" said Arthur carefully, "Well, maybe. Just a little quick I suppose." Merlin nodded, not meeting his eyes again. Arthur sighed and gently took Merlin's hand, gently forcing Merlin to look at him again,

"I need some time with this Merlin. This is…a lot to deal with. Can you give me time?"

Merlin nodded and smiled lightly again.

"Now, can you mend those boots and clean my armour for tommorow?" asked Arthur

"Yes, Sire" Merlin replied, climbing off the bed, grabbing the boots and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

The next few days kept both Merlin and Arthur busy with their roles. Guias had Merlin run ragged, delivering potions and finding herbs; obviously trying to keep Merlin as far away from Uther as possible, at least until things settled down somewhat. And Arthur had Princly business to attend to, knights to train, meetings to attend and he rode out with his father every other day. Merlin could feel Arthur's frustration at not being able to find a quiet moment to talk to Merlin.

Then Merlin was sent away from Camelot for a few days to collect a large amout of a rare flower that blossomed once every few years on trees that grew about a day away from Camelot.

Arthur watched in dismay as Guias and Merlin rode away. He had done a lot of thinking and realised his hestitation had been cowardly. He loved Merlin. _Fiercely_.

Since Merlin's unintentional revelation he had done a lot of thinking. And looking. Women, he decided finally, were overated. And when he caught himself comparing everyone he had once found attractive to Merlin, he'd thrown in the towel. And what happened! As soon as he figured this out Merlin went off on a leaf-gathering expedition, of all things! Growling to himself Arthur threw all manner of tasks to the unfortunate soul who had the job of manservant while Merlin was away. Stomping to his room, he shut and weighed and locked the door with the chair for privacy then lay on the bed. Trying to let his mind drift it settled on its now favourite topic, Merlin. How he grinned, that scarf that could only be worn by Merlin, those legs and his innocence. For Merlin was innocent and inexperienced. Not that Arthur was as experienced as some people imagined, just a few kisses. But Merlin was _pure_, as _fiercely_ as his emotions ran, and as brave as his kiss had been, he was innocent. Arthur groaned as he realised what effects such thoughts had had on his body and he changed quickly into his bedclothes and lay to sleep, hoping to sleep quickly.

He didn't. If anything, he grew even harder as every time he closed his eyes, for when he did, all he saw was Merlin. Cursing quietly he gave in and ran his hand slowly down his chest to the top of his trousers.

_Merlin _he thought as he ran the offending hand lower, brushing the tip of himself through the fabric and bit back a groan. Taking himself firmly in hand he squeezed and rubbed until finally he removed his trousers and gripped himself tightly. Constantly biting back moans and groans he instead allowed his hips to buck as he thrashed around on his bed, feeling the pressure rise to almost unbearable levels.

A day away from Camelot Merlin was jolted awake from a deep sleep. Guias had been working him hard and he desperatly needed sleep. But something woke him and he gazed around, trying to decide what woke him. Nothing around him was moving and Guias was sleeping on his side and wasn't snoring. So what woke him? Then he felt a groan. It wasn't him or Guias, then another groan and panting. Feeling all this, not hearing it. He shut his eyes and concentrated and the knot flared to life as another groan rippled through him. _Arthur?_ Merlin sat bolt upright as he felt Arthur moan his name as he touched himself, brought himself off. Merlin flushed as Arthur came, crying out Merlin's name in his mind, even if he bit his lip so hard it bled to stop it escaping his mouth. Merlin closed his eyes as he felt the waves of orgasmic sensation wash over him. He may have to warn Arthur about this when he got back to Camelot. But, he grinned, Arthur seemed to have figured a few things out and when he returned to Camelot he was going to be prepared!

Arthur slept, tired and spent.

Merlin slept, happy and smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

Four days later Merlin returned to Camelot and Arthur was waiting, hiding a grin as he watched from the castle turret, the imposing figure of the Prince, watching over his kingdom. Merlin could sense him without looking, the knots within them both lighting up with happiness. Merlin grinned a little silently as he helped Guias carry the heavy baskets into his storage room. A few minutes later after the work was done a messenger came to the door, with the message that Arthur needed his servant back asap to sort out all the servant-type things he should have done during the time he was away. Merlin grinned as Guias shooed him out of the room.

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door and schooled his features into demure-servant mode as he opened it. Arthur was over by his window, trying to appear calm. It was an interesting situation for both; Arthur hadn't seen Merlin since he realised his feelings, and Merlin wasn't aware that Arthur knew that he had, in an odd sort of way, had been present for Arthur's nightime activities. Then Arthur turned and they stared at each other. The air around them visiably crackled with energy, suspense and not a small amount of magic.

"Sire" said Merlin,

"Merlin" said Arthur, then visably remembered who and where he was and waved a hand over to the two baskets worth of washing, complete with two sets of grimy armour, and grinned.

"Present for you"

Merlin scowled but headed over to the baskets.

"So…is collecting leaves an enjoyable way to spend a few days?" asked Arthur, very concious of starting a conversation with Merlin, at the same time berating himself as it had always come so naturally before.

"More enjoyable than practising weaponary for hours on end" replied Merlin with a grin, "Especially when you continouly bash me on the head" he continued.

Arthur grinned back, unsure as to whether Merlin meant he didn't like spending time with Arthur – to the extent he would rather pick leaves for days, or that he simply didn't like fighting – which was a distinct possibility. Arthur also realised he was doing it again – trying to find many meanings in what Merlin said. He also realised said Merlin was giving him a funny look.

"What?" he said defensivly, crossing his arms and walking back to the window.

"Nothing, Sire" answered Merlin who heaved one of the baskets up and moved towards the door, before pausing and turning slightly:

"Is there anything you need before I deal with these?"

Arthur turned, paused then shook his head. Merlin nodded and headed out. Arthur waited a moment then slammed his fist into the stone by the window.

"Dammit"

Out in the corridor Merlin paused as he felt the waves of frustration pouring off Arthur, it was quite painful actually, the knot in the back of his head twisting uncomfortably. Merlin debated going back and setting things straight, then continued down the corridor. Arthur had made him wait; it would do him good to wait for something for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin is there for Arthur when he his threatened with poison. Arthur is there for Merlin. They are side by side, but are they condemned to always be along?

SLASH

Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue!

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

**

The day wound its way to sunset, leaving Merlin hanging Arthur's laundry and Arthur pacing in his room. Merlin knocked on the door and walked straight in.

"Mind if we have a chat?"

Arthur had spun the minute he heard the knock and nodded gruffly at Merlin's question. Merlin shut the door and moved over to the bed and perched himself on the end. Arthur settled himself down, lying in his normal position. There was an prolonged, akward silence.

Arthur was not good at handling prolonged, akward silences.

"So…"

Merlin turned to face Arthur, a determination in his face that Arthur secretly relished.

"This knot" Merlin began "I can feel your emotions, at least, the stronger ones."

Arthur looked confused,

"Yeah…we knew that"

"Have you experienced any strong emotions recently?" Merlin asked, chewing his lower lip in an adorable way.

"Errr…" Arthur frantically thought back, obviously Merlin was getting at something important that he was missing.

"In the evening, perhaps?" Merlin prompted, "When you're in bed?"

Arthur's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You felt that?" his voice was weak, kinda scratchy and incredulous.

Merlin nodded and Arthur groaned and threw his head back into the pillow.

"I just thought you should know" Merlin offered by way of explanation;

"Arthur…you said you needed more time. Do you want me to go?"

Arthur jolted upright,

"No!"

Merlin looked at him, eyes wide, as Arthur scooted closer and kissed him lightly on the mouth, then pulled back slightly.

"I want you to stay"

And kissed him again, harder. Merlin moaned slightly as Arthur brought his hands up and carressed his neck. Arthur smiled into the kiss as Merlin bravely licked his lips. Arthur opened his mouth and allowed Merlin to deepen the kiss, each tasting the other. Merlin grinned at a sudden thought and before Arthur knew what was happening Merlin had him pinned to the bed. Arthur grinned up at him and bucked his hips gently. Merlin grinned back and leaned down to kiss him. Arthur wound his arms around Merlin and held him tightly. He could feel through the knot that Merlin liked this; this safety, this security. Merlin wriggled slightly and got his arms free and used them to undo the first few buttons on Arthur's jacket. Arthur got the idea and removed the whole of Merlin's more flimsy shirt, then running his hands all over Merlin's torso, teasing his nipples and discovering, to his delight, that Merlin was ticklish. Merlin wriggled again and Arthur groaned as Merlin's weight passed over him. Merlin smirked and wriggled again, relishing the lust that fogged Arthur's eyes. Soon both were naked loving the feeling of skin on skin. They lay side by side gently touching, simply learning the contours and the feel of each others bodies, learning where the sensative spots were and the sweet noises each made when they were carressed. Arthur then pulled Merlin close and held him, kissing him tenderely. Each was nervous about taking it furthur and reaching south but Arthur was empowered by the glazed look in Merlin's eyes and taking a deep breath be began to trail his fingertips down Merlin's chest, toyed briefly at his hips then brushed his inner thighs. Merlin yelped and clung to Arthur as Arthurs fingertips branded him. Arthur smirked and Merlin mirrored his actions, smirking himself when Arthur bit his lip to stop him moaning as Merlin teased his thighs, marvelling at how sensenstive the skin was there, epscially now. Arthur ached for Merlin's touch and begged him with his eyes, but reading throught the knot Merlin knew exactly what Arthur wanted. His eyes darkened with emotion as he finally took hold of Arthur, marveling in its weight, its hardness and its almost silky texture. Emboldened by Merlin's actions Arthur copied him grinning at Merlin's gasp. Both moaned and squirmed as they started to move their hands, gently exploring, tugging and carressing. Merlin shifted his weight until he practically lying on Arthur's side; this gave him more room to kiss Arthur and use his other hand to carress Arthur's face. Arthur pulled away gently from the kiss and panted,

"Cast a spell" he gasped as he felt his body building for release,

"I want to touch you"

Merlin smiled and leaned in again to kiss Arthur then with his mouth a mere inch from Arthurs he whispered a spell and Arthur recognised the small ball of light that shone in Merlin's hand and reached out without hestitation to touch it. Both gasped as the sensations increased and moaned as Arthur carressed his magic at the same time as his cock. With all their senses being assaulted with pleasure neither lasted long and their orgasms melded within the magic, turning the colour a deep red. Both lay, trembling with the force of their orgasm, until finally Arthur rolled slightly and plucked a random piece of fabric and cleaned them both up, then collapsed back onto the bed. Merlin blew on his magic and it floated out of his hand and landed gently on Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled at Merlin as he gently stroked the magic, slightly absentmindedly, like one would stroke a puppy or a cat.

"I love you" Arthur said casually, looking intently at the magic.

"I know it sounds stupid" he continued, "But I've never felt anything like this before"

Merlin smiled at him and kissed him lightly,

"I know. I love you to"

Arthur kissed him back and the magic slowly faded, practically disolving into Arthur's body, into his heart. The knot within the pair flared, a brief flash of intense emotion and as they broke apart, staring at each other with wide, shocked eyes they realised that they would never be alone again. It was simply not possible. The magic had joined them, _chosen _them. They were the ones the Old Religion had chosen to usher in a new era for England. Their names would go down in history, in legend, until their names were all but myth yet still they were together, their names inseperable, even in myth.

**

"_each of us is alone; side by side but alone"_

Guy de Maupassant "Solitude" 1895


End file.
